


Drabbles, Rabbles, and One Shots

by SplyBox



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, drabbles and one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplyBox/pseuds/SplyBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for my Drabbles, short-fics, and One Shots. Any random ideas that won't fit into my major writing or cutesy writing exercises will find there way here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles, Rabbles, and One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> "OKAY GET THIS: Tear In My Heart by 21p but korrasami style. Like, Korra falls asleep in Asami's car, and Asami avoids the holes so she sleeps fine"

Korra was able to sleep anywhere, it always amazed Asami. She would come out of long and boring business meetings to find her fiance propped up on a couch, curled up on the floor, leaning against the wall; totally knocked out. It was quite the remarkable skill.

She was now passed out beside her, driving home from yet another boring political gala; Korra had been tired of these events since day one and it never ceased Asami that it was at that first Gala that they had met.

It was during one of these remarkable moments where Korra fell asleep in precarious positions that Asami learned Korra was an incredibly light sleeper. Stick her in a real bed and Korra turned to a rock, impossible to disturb short of rolling her off the bed, but driving down the pockmarked streets of Republic City was a minefield to be carefully maneuvered through.

Each swerve brought another curse to Asami’s lip, another mental vendetta against Raiko, each one adding further expletives that would burn a hole in any well mannered person had they ever slipped past her lips.

Asami took great joy, however, from the occasional glance toward the all powerful Avatar cuddled up beside her. Each bump threatened to rock Korra out of her precious sleep and ruin the scene Asami would cherish for the rest of her life.

Each glance warmed Asami’s heart more and more. Korra entering her life was the greatest thing she could have ever hoped for, her love for the Avatar was such a sweet thing, her insecurities wrapped up and vanquished.

It wasn’t until they arrived back home did Asami mentally add up how much it would cost to refill and repave the streets she had taken, every yuan a waste of her tax payment. Raiko’s door would need another replacement the next time she met with him.

And as if by magic, Korra woke up just as Asami pulled into her parking space. A bleary-eyed smile across her face as she looked at the love of her life.

“Home already? That was fast.” Korra stated with a yawn interrupting her struggle for words.

“That’s me, the fastest driver in Republic City. Come on, let’s get to bed; you look exhausted.”

Driving through the city may be a slalom but loving Korra felt like the easiest thing in the world.


End file.
